The Cullen's family!
by XxYourSilentScreamsxX
Summary: Adopted :D! Bella plays the piano, but with a few mistakes. After she finally gets her tune, the Cullen family has the ol'e Adams Family! They're creepy and they're kooky, Mysterious and spooky, They're all together ooky, The Cullen's Family!
1. Chapter 1

"Mama! Play for us!" Little Renesme said. At the age of 2 and a half, she was already a bright child and was able to construct complete sentences. She was ready for 2nd grade.

I laughed at her antics. Edward was currently holding our precious daughter in his lap with an arm snuggled cosily around me. I was put tight into his shoulder. His honey dew eyes filled with love and admiration was hard to say no to. The shiny black piano stood in the center of the room, shining bold, it's jet black color as if mocking us.

"But I haven't played in so long." I said, my the tips of my fingers across the strings, as it hummed in excitement,"I mean, I played as a human." I probably forgot.

"I'll help you, love." Edward says, just as he places Nessie down and put me between his legs. He takes his spider long fingers and cover them completely over my own, placing them on the keys. "Just try, Love." I nodded hesitantly.

I began to play a familiar song. The Adams Family fills the room. I was doing good until I lost the tune and became off key. I felt slightly damned as I dropped my head in disappointment. I had just begun to notice the whole family entered the room. "Love, try gain. You see, it goes like this." He says, playing it over my fingers.

I tried again. I began to song softly.

They're creepy and they're kooky, ,

Edward began to join in.

Mysterious and spooky,

Emmett bellows out.

They're all together ooky, the Addams Family Their house is a museum, when people come to see-em

Jasper with his hand wrapped around Alice's small torso , both sing along.

They really are a scre-um the Addams Family

Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme sing as well.

So get a witch's shawl on, a broomstick you can crawl on

We all bellow out at the same time.

We're going to make a call on the Addams Family.

We all burst out laughing, me on Edward's shoulder, while he's chuckling.

"Hmm, vampires. The Adams family we are." Nessie says, and we continually laugh.

**Sweet eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

*** I DID NOT WRITE THIS CHAPTER,A REVIEWER DID? BUT I WAS INSISTED IN POSTING T. I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT.***

myself clothed in Black from the bodysuit I look haunted deadly but stunning but fiercer but loyal but wise but ancient but undead to the my daughter wore a wig was Wedneday Addams dressed in Black was in training violently but Suddenly flipped her knife so sharp but return to her hand she had a Secondary gift suddenly chopped for Tuxedos like Mortrica Addams looked so inhuman but flawlsss with blood red lips a combination with dash of light eyeliner made my self mature Sorry I am training discover V8 In the Fridge drained I need more from the box your wig what in your hand I killed a Mouse Mother she was a murderess of a Flegling Vampire slayer then a door bell twanged was the Phoex coven with turned best friends with hybrids were Vegetarians with the Allies now hunted animals had news more horrifying news they banished the others to states by who Volturi are coming for us and them and the three Pack I have called them then Scrreeeeech! then voices suddenly pushed then his Beta was strongest move it Oomph! ouch you from here no it's Vulcan his eyes Desirous oh my god What are you the Addams family we are people then suddenly a hand roared to Rachel Screeeched as loud she could who was very terrified my daughter had a wicked but somber smile on her face the first time smiled the two terrified oh god I need the john then afterwards you Pipsqueak ACK! That's my wife you Jerk gulp yay! Paul it is called the Thing it happened we were Attacked but with the very as more mobnstrous but more massive of now deceased Three Pack with the both all of the Sudden Violently but Totalliest Murdered us/them as all of them into pieces but fled it is Done Jane but our Souls crashed into a place but Suddenly burned us with them as all from Around the World but myself clad in Clothes flying my Same golden eyes as alive but deceased people but suddenly heard as all people crying but Suddenly Dead of Grief but were murdered crashed as us but it was too late trapped in here with as all of friends as all of them Killed as all of them Vegetarian vampires with as all of the Shifters as all of them suddenly Keening out and Created a City with as all the places from here and all of the sudden violently Ascended but Violently broken outside but lost the ablity to breed no longer but all killed hybrids intermated and had as a lot of children as all of them matured but suddenly had as all of them but suddenly a violent flash of light broken free so free but they gotten reincarnated as people but became the first Vampiric Angels serving but and guiding you know my story I am Bella Cullen I am deceased by the Volturi killed at eighteen but aged as Twenty-Four years old after our unification of all of deaths was a murder I'm Immortal but unstoppable butunbreakable now so they met Angels all of them but all the Sudden all of them as very tribazillions of more monstrous and massive suddenly gave venom all of them exploding With us/them but trapped us into a endless trek no way out from here breaking free and here we are trapped in here but the Cirty was built but created but the each both races spread now at peace but suddenly Slammed but became bound Guardian spirits myself and them moved on but the new families moved in then suddenly with them were the friends with turned as very as all of them violently but totalliest killed as all of them Ripping of their own heads and avenging and killing as all but suddenly they Exploded with the homes with ourselves never died but undead but Cursed beings wanderers seeking but never moving on had Avenged them began a warrior priesthood that it you are ANCIENT HISTORY! BETAZED CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP! Roaring in my glorious voice of all but Transformed into a all more powerful Sailor Guardian fully Ascended as a Warrior queen of Forks then myself Led a Monstrous Army of warriors and Freedom fighters Then a light shot out and blasted the Witnesses I was stronger but too powerful who sworn a oath to guard my city merged with it the other one reentry it was hugest but more powerful as before they all took jobs had careers and became very busiest loudest as before as all them with as all of them suddenly Broken outside but Became a All powerful but the Strongest Race the Kindred resurrected after murder but with as all of them suddenly Violently blasted outside Again twice lost the Bodies suddenly more Vampires birthed alone but Punished them as all of them made them Demons and fallen Angels forever wandering but sinful but the Volturi as all of them made them his warriors as all of them caused a major mass Extinction of humanity and Animals all both sizes but with pets left behind a planet but suddenly they all mated but had as all of hybrids more of them transforming them into their people but were punished Against God ourselves blessed but holiest but pure they were grounded but punished suffered the woes of their sin the Volturi males were infertile had mated with all of their mates created a racer but suddenly gave up but their own Souls crashed but as inbetween people in plain clothes but with shoes their eyes Golden but broken out but suddenly crashed but the each both created their kids the last ones but became different but sided with us but Everything the bodies all into all pieces violently crumbled but shattered but made us the Highest ranked Warriors and leaders but time changed their hybrid kids as all of them who took the place of humanity and animals were merged but had as all but a Greatest trouble a Ice Age then suddenly my new best Friend rang out in her wonderous voice then COSMIC MOON HEALING ACTIVATION! sounded a Alarm but struck the merged families with child differently but they had kids from us and animal were so hideous but terrifying had our looks and their looks by now but suddenly had children forced to build homes and the Castle was theirs to command hoo boy He teleported us to Vulcan it is a hot but harsh planet yikes get over Here it's Aliens but Killed with her race lost the both bodies with the other races trapped us in a Black Hole but where are we folded space like some thing Greetings it is done but creased us onto her planet and world I need to get Deer pack water from here he sweated but wiped it made my wings more strongest it's Amazing but we are more powerful on her planet mess with us we are Fighting Angels I want thy Woman you sound funny yes she Declared a Challenge Sir! it is two Angels into the Lights desired to Court a Mate it is a mating fight then all the sudden I Screamed in a Glorious Voice KROYKAH! What it's means Enough! thanks Captain in the days of it's creation the Gods of planet created everything but Reah torn her skin and created folds and transformed them our race from her skin and we were her creations oh my god you are his historian yes Oy my god the Katras met us and the Angels interbred to create a breed of a superbeing of all mightiest one Momma mia we are her children with the gods of our planet he was very tall but Muscular made scared Angels shake in fear Crap he is Muscular flirted our women Excuse me he was furious with a very thunderous but the raging temper calm down sorry you women are Terran angel women flirted but had hybrids of the both and caused us to be Immortal he is very Striking but handsome if he could blush he was down right Embarrassed about his looks was powerful Strom you flirted their race's Angels and we have kids she was not pleased of his ways with women but each both of then with each both with us/them Exploding but suddenly created a new race of our own but lost the ablity to die or live became Immortal forever undying at all but the bodies vanished Everything changed ourselves now live here young and free but have to prepare for battle and strike them down who had kids all of them.


End file.
